


舉手之勞

by cielo77



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: A twisted kind of friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 數個月之後，獄警最終對於Holden的來訪習以為常。「那麼我們晚點見了。」Jim將接見室的鐵門落上鎖，將空間留給裡頭的兩人。一場『舉手之勞』。





	舉手之勞

**Author's Note:**

> _「你明白了嗎？霍爾登。我不得不奪去她們的性命，因為這是她們唯一能陪著我的方式。」_   
_「而這也是為什麼我將你留下。你回來了。你回到了我的身邊。在過去裡就算是一次我也不曾指望過。」_

Kemper為Holden提供這另類的『協助』已持續許久一段時間。

半坐於桌沿的Holden臨近高潮時，Kemper忽地鬆開了手，沾了黏液的指尖毫無預警地撫上Holden的脖頸。

一陣顫慄猛地侵襲上Holden，從脊椎往上傳到被按住的脖頸。他渾身一抖，上翹的莖身在空氣中晃蕩了一下，幾滴稀疏的液體從頂部滲出墜落至地。

「Ed……」他艱難地發出聲響，抬起眼，渲染了情欲的無助目光會上Kemper那雙靜如止水的幽深瞳眸。

「我很願意讓你觸碰自己，」Kemper緩慢地道，指尖依附著Holden一處耳根肌膚，柔軟而溫熱。

「你該曉得，不是我不相信你，」他嘆出一口氣，搖搖頭，「但我不認為你有足夠的經驗能自給自足，Holden。」然後，他將空閑的那隻手伸往了對方，寬厚的掌心隨即包覆住那高漲的的慾望，以一種適當的力道與節奏反覆撫摩著。

那的的確確是一道事實。享受著被服侍的此時此刻，Holden思緒飄渺地思忖著，無法否認。他的身旁從不缺女伴，自從有了警徽更是如此。

Kemper的指腹從霍爾登的一處耳根拖拽至另一處耳根，動作輕巧而又彷如無害。

Holden的頭顱微微後仰，將脖頸暴露於坎伯的手掌前。一種毫無依據的信賴籠罩了他，而深藏於心底的所有畏懼則化為快感，無法阻攔地一波波朝他湧來。

無論是工作上的瓶頸，感情上的挫折，他總能前來尋找Kemper，指盼著一場交心之談。

他們似友非友，Kemper成了他唯一的宣洩出口，而現在顯然紓解性欲也與他掛上了鉤……

Holden無法自抑地喘息一聲。他拽著Kemper淺藍獄服的手指攥緊，緊閉著眼，在那寬大的手中抵達了高潮。  
  
  
End


End file.
